Super Namekian Saga
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Heroes *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Saga Information *Mode: Arcade Mode *Saga Info: Lord Slug, possessed by the Dark Dragon Balls, is laying waste to Earth! *Previous: Tournament of Power Saga *Next: Dark Broly Saga Levels *Mission 1 *Mission 2 *Mission 3 *Mission 4 *Mission 5 *Mission 6 *Mission 7 *Mission 8 *Mission 9 *Mission 10 *Mission 11 Dialogue Intro *Xeno Lord Slug: In addition to eternal youth, the Dark Dragon Balls offer yet greater power! Incredible! *Xeno Lord Slug: Who the hell are you? *Demon Goddess Towa: Lord Slug, the Dragon Ball, please. *Xeno Trunks: Got you, Towa! *Demon Goddess Towa: How nice of you to drop in, Trunks. Come to help me? *Xeno Trunks: Give me a break! *Xeno Trunks: What's your aim with the Dark Dragon Balls? *Xeno Lord Slug: Silence, you buzzing flies! This Dark Dragon Ball is mine alone! *Xeno Trunks: First order of business: taking out Slug's team. *Xeno Trunks: In this age, Slug and the Dark Imperial Army are enemies! *Xeno Trunks: Incapacitating foes as you complete missions will thin enemy forces. *Xeno Trunks: Furthermore, the higher a mission's difficulty, the greater the blow to enemy forces upon completion. *Xeno Trunks: Incapacitate 100% of the hostile forces to send Slug's army and the Imperials packing! Unlocking Mission 4 *Demon God Salsa: Ta-dah! Demon God Salsa, at your service! *Demon God Salsa: My battalions! To me! Unlocking Mission 5 *Demon Goddess Towa: Ugh! Can't anyone do their job these days? *Demon Goddess Towa: I guess if you want something done... do it yourself! Unlocking Mission 8 *Xeno Lord Slug: To think that I would have to take care of our chronic nuisance myself... *Xeno Lord Slug: No matter. This is a good opportunity to demonstrate power beyond power! Unlocking Mission 9 *Xeno Lord Slug: Hmph. Not bad... for a mere insect! *Xeno Lord Slug: ...Hm? Who the hell are YOU?! *Dark Demon God Buu: I found the Dark Dragon Ball. Now, come in... Join the party! *Xeno Trunks: You think I'm gonna let you get away with that, Buu?! *Dark Demon God Buu: Again, Trunks? I grow tired of your incessant meddling! Unlocking Mission 10 *Xeno Trunks: Game over, Towa! You're cornered! *Demon Goddess Towa: Argh, guess that's my cue to leave... *Dark Demon God Buu: Dammit! Urngh! *Dark Demon God Buu: Gaaagh! Rrrrngh! *Demon God Dabura: Ooph! *Demon God Dabura: Ugh! I screwed up bad. *Demon God Dabura: Majin Buu... You'll pay for this...! *Xeno Trunks: Majin Buu's absorption was... undone! *Demon Goddess Towa: Dabura! I'm so glad you're okay... *Demon Goddess Towa: I have an idea. Lord Slug, I need you to run an errand. *Demon Goddess Towa: Be a doll. Kill Trunks and his dimwit friends, hm? *Xeno Lord Slug: Gwooooargh! *Xeno Trunks: The Dark Dragon Ball is out of control! *Xeno Trunks: What in the world is that?! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Worlds Category:Dragon Ball Worlds Category:Switch Worlds Category:PC Worlds Category:Worlds (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)